Dear, My Kyuhyunie (WonKyu Stories 2)
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Penyesalan terbesar seorang Cho Kyuhyun setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa melihat dengan kedua mata barunya. Cinta itu sakit kan? Yah! Cinta memang selalu sakit. Apalagi jika kita melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Membuat kita menyesal karena tidak bisa mengulang waktu dan memperbaiki kesakitan yang tak terobati. WonKyu Stories, BoyXBoy. DRABBLE


Dear... Kyuhyunie...

Kau tahu? saat pertama kupejamkan mataku yang kuharapkan di sini adalah dirimu...

Kau mengerti?

Saat pertama kali kugerakan tubuhku yang ingin kupeluk adalah dirimu...

Kau rasakan?

Saat pertama aku beranjak dari sini yang ingin kuhampiri hanyalah dirimu...

Namun semuanya berakhir...

Yah!

ini sudah berakhir.

Aku tak bisa lagi memelukmu, menenangkanmu, menciummu, karena kau... sudah bukan lagi milikku.

**WonKyu Stories 2 Of Naymisella...**

**Dear... Kyuhyunie...**

**Pairing**

**Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun**

**Warning**

**OOC, bad story, miss typo, dll.**

**NO LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

Kyuhyun terus menangis terisak, meratapi kepedihan hatinya yang telah kehilangan separuh jiwanya, kehilangan seseorang yang amat berharga untuk hidupnya.

cinta...

memang selalu saja menjadi sang penoreh luka melukis asa.

Sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dengan tubuh gemetar, kedua tangannya memeluk sebuah surat yang sudah basah oleh air matanya erat-erat. kesakitannya masih tidak bisa terobati sekalipun matanya sudah tidak sanggup mengeluarkan embun beningnya.

Sakit!

Cinta itu memang sakit.

Hal inilah yang disesalkan Kyuhyun karena pernah mencintai seseorang setelah dua puluh lima tahun ia hidup di dunia. Mencintai orang itu sepenuh hatinya namun ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Meninggalkan orang yang selalu melindunginya itu tanpa belas kasih.

"Wonie... Wonie..." Kyuhyun memanggil nama namja itu dengan suara bergetar. Menyesal karena sudah meninggalkan namja itu dengan alasan untuk kebaikan'nya'.

Tidak sadar justru hal itu yang akan membuat namja itu berbuat nekad dan kini justru kehilangan nyawa.

"Mianhae... mianhaemida Choi Siwon... aku mencintaimu... aku sangat mencintaimu..." Kyuhyun terus meraung-raung di dalam kamarnya. ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Menjerit sekeras mungkin untuk mengungkapkan kesakitannya, kehilangannya...

Lalu seorang pemuda datang menghampirinya, duduk di belakangnya sambil memeluk punggung Kyuhyun erat, pelukkan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dirasakan kehangatannya oleh orang yang dipeluk. Namja berlesung pipi itu tersenyum tipis lalu meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun kuat-kuat. Ia menghembuskan napas perlahan lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuu... sangat! Aku titip mataku untukmu, carilah orang yang jauh lebih baik dari aku." bisiknya lembut. Lalu tiba-tiba tubuh Siwon mengeluarkan cahaya terang yang menyilaukan, membuat Siwon mendesis karena tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan namja yang amat dicintainya. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencium pipi Kyuhyun yang masih menangis sesenggukkan itu sekilas.

"Aku... menunggumu di sana, Kyuu..."

**END**

**Omake**

"Aku tidak peduli sekalipun kau buta, mataku juga matamu, Kyu." Siwon berteriak histeris. Nyaris gila saat Kyuhyun yang sudah satu minggu menghilang itu tiba-tiba kini menelponnya dan meminta putus. Hanya karena Kyuhyun buta dan takut merepotkannya?

Cih!

Untuk Siwon alasan itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya bisa menangis terisak di ujung telpon. Ia tahu Siwon sudah dijodohkan dengan yeoja cantik bernama Yoona. Yeoja yang sempurna dan sangat serasi untuk namja yang sudah sekian lama Kyuhyun cintai.

Yang terbaik untuk Siwon.

Hal itulah yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun setelah sekian lama merepotkan sang namja karena kebutaannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun segera menutup telponnya, tidak peduli pada Siwon yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia yakin ini keputusan yang tepat, amat sangat tepat.

Lalu, selang dalam waktu satu minggu, Kyuhyun akhirnya mendapat kabar baik. Ia sudah mendapat donor mata yang cocok untuknya, tentu saja Kyuhyun sangat antusias, ia menjalani operasi cangkok mata yang sudah sekian lama dinantikannya.

Namun... selang dua minggu dari operasi yang dijalaninya... di mana ia sudah bisa melihat dengan kedua kornea mata barunya, ia dikejutkan dengan pengakuan salah satu sahabat Siwon yang cukup dekat dengannya.

Bahwa Siwon mengalami kecelakaan mobil, kecelakaan yang dikabarkan sudah direncanakan oleh sang namja karena merasa kini hidupnya sia-sia. Dan mata itu, mata hitam kelam yang menggantikan kornea coklat terang milik Kyuhyun, adalah kornea mata milik Choi Siwon...

**THE END**

HUWAAAAAA... apa ini? Nay nulis ini gak direncanain loh. Tiba-tiba tangan Nay ngetik sendiri aja. Hehehe

Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan ff singkat punya Nay ini. Maaf kalo sadnya gak kerasa sama sekali. hehehe

**Original Story by**

**Nay** -Naymisella-

**RnR Pliiis**


End file.
